


Reminiscence and Retelling

by DeepNerd



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Drabbles, Mental Instability, Short Story, basically a series of drabbles, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepNerd/pseuds/DeepNerd
Summary: Reminiscence and retellings of a legend featuring a wind mage of great power. This is his story. And it all started with a hat.





	1. The Beginning: A Minish

**Author's Note:**

> I am not good at long chapters so I decided to try telling a story in a series of drabbles. I never wrote a Vaati centric fic nor a LOZ fic before so do not hesitate to assist me in fixing mistakes. These drabbles are third person mainly focusing on Vaati's story around the games The Minish Cap and Four Swords. Please enjoy! Drabble lengths will very.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at long chapters so I decided to try telling a story in a series of drabbles. I never wrote a Vaati centric fic nor a LOZ fic before so do not hesitate to assist me in fixing mistakes. These drabbles are third person mainly focusing on Vaati's story around the games The Minish Cap and Four Swords. Please enjoy! Drabble lengths will very.

Vaati wanted to be stronger. The small Minish wanted strength, wanted to stop being weak, wanted to just impress his master. Ezlo hardly showed appreciation for the boy’s talents. And that frustrated the lavender haired child, his bright red eyes flashing with impatience and anger with a hint of-

Sadness? Or determination? Whatever it was, it fueled the young Minish. Vaati longed for knowledge Ezlo was refusing to give to him. He concluded that, if you wanted something, you must take for yourself.

And Vaati did take whatever his fuzzy paws can land on. Books he read in secret, visits to the human realm where he studied the larger persons. The old fool did not know of this. Why would he? Always preforming some useless task, refusing to continue teaching the apprentice.

Maybe it was not so much as a refusal. But more of over protection to a point where it _felt_ like it. Ezlo always said magic was dangerous, powerful, and can be used to harm others if placed in the wrong hands. Vaati knew this. Of course, he knew this. The sage integrated that fact into the young Minish’s head. Dangerous magic and more annoying bullshit he already was aware of.

He knew he wasn’t learning anything at this rate hence why Vaati was trying to teach himself. It was annoying and slow; however, he was learning far more than Ezlo ever taught him.

The Minish had his nose buried in a book he swiped from his master’s library. He knew his master would never notice the missing book. The pages in the book spoke of small spells, elemental spells, a novice can perform. Vaati considered himself above a novice due to his fast learning and intense self-teachings. He can summon fire at his finger tips without a thought.

But he wanted more.

Of course, he wanted more. The young Minish was greedy for knowledge. A greed that would never be satisfied if Ezlo continued at this incredibly slow pace of ‘teaching.’

Small fuzzy paws slowly traced over the words on the page, bright red eyes skimming right and left and right again. The Minish was in a secluded corner of his room, back facing the wall as he leaned against it. The book described spells of wind, an element Vaati has taken a liking to more than a small burst of flames. Wind felt like.

It felt like freedom. It has no master but its own, no rules.

Nothing.

Vaati wished he was free. Free from his life as a Minish. A rat. A small thing that can easily be killed by the slightest mishap. Minish were small things, with bright wide eyes, fuzzy paws, small snouts that resemble a mouse.

A rodent. A fucking rodent.

And Vaati hated being small. It was a horrid reminder of how weak he was.

Which was why he constantly sought knowledge of magic and power. He turned a page in the book, his nose twitching as his eyes narrowed at the words on the page.

Power. Power drove people to madness.

He slammed the book shut in a fit of rage.

He would rather be mad than that of a mouse.

Soon enough, the knowledge of books was never satisfying the greed Vaati faced. He took trips to and from the human world, watching with his large beady red eyes, listening to the gossip and conversations between the large humans. He would travel from the small hut Ezlo called a home to Hyrule castle, a few hours (at most) away from the Minsh town located in the woods.

He arrived by midday, the sun high up in the sky. Being a Minish in such a large and dangerous town took for alarm. He took to the nooks and corners of buildings. There was a small opening in a stone wall, large enough for him to slip through. Once he did, he found himself on the floor. His instinct was to climb higher.

Paws gripped the imperfections in the wall as he scaled it. He grew tired quickly, not used to climbing. Yes, he was a Minsh. Yes, his race climbed. But Vaati spent most of his days inside with his twitching nose buried in a good book. He frowned as he climbed, reminding himself that this endeavor was for knowledge on power his master did not give him.

He found a decent indent in the wall, high enough for him to glance around and study his surroundings. Vaati took note that he was in what humans deemed to be a bar. He made his guess based on what he saw and the strong scent of alcohol filling his nose. He would never understand the idea behind being unable to think clear enough or let alone stand. Alcohol smelled gross, yet humans drank it in large gulps, their drunken laughter filling the bar.

His nose twitched in annoyance and mild interest. Humans (or rather Hylains, the pointed eared mortals that worshiped the goddess Hylia. Ezlo spoke of how these mortals can hear even the goddesses whisper. Vaati thought of that to be impressive) were large and powerful. And were drunk. Drunk off the ale. Booming voices demanded for more and the smaller Hylian behind the counter only smiled and gave into the request. And the drinking continued.

Vaati wanted to be that tall. Instead he has his body of a rat. Feathered tail and all.

The Minish continued to watch the humans gather and drink. His boredom was growing rather quickly and by the third hour of just sitting there, he felt the urge to leave.

Until a large and rather rough hand slammed against the table causing even the Minish to jump and nearly fall out of his nook in the wall. Large red eyes traveled over the source of the outburst, his curiosity piquing.

The owner of the large fist was red in the face, seething with rage. Vaati knew he should be afraid of the sight, how the man grabbed the throat of the other and squeezed, how the smaller gasped and choked on air, how people surrounding the two were either cheering or pleading.

Vaati knew he should be scared.

But he was fascinated.

That power that Hylian had. Vaati wanted it and more. The wrath that man had for whatever reason was inspiring. The Minish’s bright red eyes widened in awe. He even found himself cheering on the man currently crushing the other’s throat. His small voice was not heard over the various humans screaming in the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1092


	2. The Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at long chapters so I decided to try telling a story in a series of drabbles. I never wrote a Vaati centric fic nor a LOZ fic before so do not hesitate to assist me in fixing mistakes. These drabbles are third person mainly focusing on Vaati's story around the games The Minish Cap and Four Swords. Please enjoy! Drabble lengths will very.

Vaati’s excitement from what he seen at Castle Town left the Minish restless and eager. The pure malice and wrath he saw on that man’s face was exactly what he wanted to have. The power to ignite fear and respect into others. Something the Minish thinks he deserves.

While he was focusing on how to obtain that power, Ezlo was fretting over something. The old sage mentioned something about the doors between the human world and Minish was about to open. Something about a festival. Something Vaati had little interest in.

Until Ezlo explained what he was fretting over. Vaati’s ears twitched and he looked up from the book his master assigned him to read (a book he has already read before, mind you). He stared at the old sage, urging him to go on. A magical hat that grants any wish? Whatever for?

A gift? Why would those human’s need it? They were already oh so powerful already! With their height and weight and anger.

And their wrath.

Vaati’s eyes flashed in curiosity, listening intently to Ezlo’s explanation to the workings of the hat that has yet to be created. And as the sage spoke, Vaati’s jealousy for the humans increased more and more. They don’t deserve that hat.

He does.

They don’t need that power.

_He does._

They are not some little _rat_ living in the woods fearing for their lives every day.

**He was.**

This was all so frustrating. But Vaati kept that rage and jealously hidden behind a look of fascination as Ezlo spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 258


	3. The Light Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at long chapters so I decided to try telling a story in a series of drabbles. I never wrote a Vaati centric fic nor a LOZ fic before so do not hesitate to assist me in fixing mistakes. These drabbles are third person mainly focusing on Vaati's story around the games The Minish Cap and Four Swords. Please enjoy! Drabble lengths will very.

“The Light Force?” The younger Minish perked his head up, he blew some of his lilac hair out of his face. Ezlo paused and turned his head to look at his apprentice. He made a huffing noise and nodded.

“Yes, boy were you not listening? The Light Force dwells within all human beings. It is exceptionally powerful,” the sage said with a wave of his hand. He ran fingers through his long beard and studied Vaati.

The younger Minish stared back at his master, raising a brow and silently urging him to continue. And Ezlo did, not once catching the dark glint in Vaati’s red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 106


	4. Castle Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at long chapters so I decided to try telling a story in a series of drabbles. I never wrote a Vaati centric fic nor a LOZ fic before so do not hesitate to assist me in fixing mistakes. These drabbles are third person mainly focusing on Vaati's story around the games The Minish Cap and Four Swords. Please enjoy! Drabble lengths will very.

Ever since hearing of this Light Force, Vaati’s escapades to Castle Town increased. He would visit that lively bar and watch as humans pounded each other’s face in. And he would cheer, laughing gleefully at the violent display.

That was true power there. Picking on the weak and showing them where their place lies.

One would think Ezlo knew of Vaati’s absences. But the older Minish was too focused on completing the magical wishing cap in time for the opening of the doors separating the Minish and Human worlds.

Vaati kicked his legs back and forth, humming to himself as he watches more people join into the fight below. The bartender looked frightened and had a knife clutched in his hand ever so tightly. The Minish snickered at the cowering human.

Ezlo was making progress on the cap and Vaati’s patience was running thin. His excitement to see the completed cap was causing him to lose focus on practicing his magic. He would get antsy and bug Ezlo about the cap.

His questions would be answered with a simple huff and a scolding to return to the books. Which was rather annoying but Vaati can understand in some ways. He also would not wished to be bothered while working on something miraculous such as the Wishing Cap.

He tilted his head to the side and wonders if he will ever be able to try it on. He sighed. Probably not. The cap was going straight to the humans after its completion. What a waste of magic.

Vaati can put it to greater use than that. Of course, he could. He was smart, he worked hard, he was better than these pathetic creatures that fought over beer and women. Vaati narrowed his eyes, scowling. Nuisances. All of them. Stupid pigs.

They do not deserve that cap.

He does. The power he craves, this life he wants to leave, the knowledge he seeks. That cap can grant it. He must have that cap. If only Ezlo will speak more of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are confused to the several updates to this story in one day, I have written several chapters ahead of posting but the update schedule will be random due to college and other things.
> 
> Word count: 339


	5. The Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at long chapters so I decided to try telling a story in a series of drabbles. I never wrote a Vaati centric fic nor a LOZ fic before so do not hesitate to assist me in fixing mistakes. These drabbles are third person mainly focusing on Vaati's story around the games The Minish Cap and Four Swords. Please enjoy! Drabble lengths will very.

Several months of outings to Castle Town and rereading books followed.

The hat was finished and Vaati wasted no time in sneaking into Ezlo’s study. Paws gripped the knobs of drawers and he opened several, digging around for the red hat with a golden trim and a bright red jewel. He knocked over piles of books and papers in an aggressive manor. When he finally came across the thing, he held it in his small hands, eyes widening as a grin came across his features.

Finally.

He felt the magic running through the item. It tickled his fingertips, causing his hair to blow in nonexistent wind. He was itching to wear the cap.

Vaati payed no attention to anything other than the hat in his hands. He ignored the door bursting open and Ezlo screaming at him. He ignored the warnings.

He put the cap on.

And made his wish.

There was a burst of power and Ezlo squeezed his eyes shut. The blinding light burned, causing spots to form in his vision as soon as he opened his eyes. He gasped and spewed out curses.

“Oh, what a vile form you have taken!” the sage spat as he glared at his former apprentice. There were several changes in Vaati’s appearance. The most noticeable one was he was no longer a Minish but a Hylian. His skin remained that pale tone, almost a grey color. His hair was longer and there was a bang of hair cut into a point residing over his right eye. His Minish garb was replaced with a simple purple tunic and a darker purple cloak. A golden belt with a red circular clasp that settled in the center resided around his waist.

The cap, no longer that bright red and now a deep purple, rested on his head. The red jewel glowed for a moment and then dimmed down. Vaati stared down at his hands, his back facing Ezlo and seeming to either not hear the remark or he was ignoring it entirely.

His ears twitched and Vaati turned around, his only visible eye narrowed and a smirk on his pale lips. The former Minish now Hylian pointed a finger at Ezlo. The sage blinked, not realizing what was happening until it was too late. Pain flared throughout his body and he bit back a scream. He felt changes happening. It hurt, it was uncomfortable, it burned, and he wanted it to stop. He wanted Vaati to stop. Whatever happened to the quiet boy who read silently in the corner of the hut? Who was this demon who stood in Vaati’s image? Or was this always Vaati and the quiet boy never once existed.

Ezlo had no time to pounder these questions as the pain subsided.

“That is quite a look for you, _master_ ,” Vaati cackled and he lowered his hand to his side, hidden underneath the cape. He chuckled as he watched Ezlo hop around and squawk at his new form. Vaati has changed the sage into a green hat completed with large eyes and a large yellow beak. He looked like a green cartoon bird.

Ezlo hissed and narrowed his eyes at the evil demon before him. This was no longer his apprentice but a monster that needed to be slain. Vaati only chuckled at the look.

“What have you done to me? What have you done?!” Ezlo screamed, trying to hop over to Vaati and smack him with his beak. He only managed to more a mere few inches before giving up. He cannot move well in this form.

The demon never once dropped his grin. He placed a hand over his chest in a dramatic way and he bowed slightly, mocking the sage turned cap.

“I made a wish, master. I wished to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world and now have transformed into a demon of great strength,” Vaati’s voice was cold, lacking any of the innocence he possessed in the past. “I did this to surpass you. I grew bored of your annoyance teaching. It was getting me nowhere. It was tedious.”

“Magic is no play thing, boy,” Ezlo snarled (it came out more of a squawk than a snarl) and narrowed his eyes even more. “It is a dangerous force that can-“

“Tear one apart if not used correctly,” Vaati interrupted. “I am aware of the dangers of sorcery. But your paranoia has left me frustrated and motivated to learn my own way. I outgrew you, Master. Or should I even be referring to a _hat_ as master anymore.” The demon glared at the cap on the floor, his smirk falling into a scowl. “No. I shouldn’t. You are no longer my _master_ , Ezlo, but a hat to keep one’s head warm.”

“Vaati you will destroy yourself,” Ezlo retorted, shaking his head and his beak clacked as he spoke. “Your heart has gotten dark and clouded. Whatever you are planning, end it now.”

Vaati blinked and let out the loudest cackle. He threw his head back and just laughed. He laughed at the situation, he laughed at Ezlo, he laughed at how funny it was for the hat to be making demands and _threats_. Ezlo was powerless and was in no position to be speaking in such way. It irritated the mage. Would Ezlo forever regard Vaati as some sniffling little child no matter how powerful he got? Vaati does not understand. He was powerful. He can control the magic at his fingers. He was putting the cap to good use. Did Ezlo not understand that Vaati deserved this power? He laughed at that too.

“Oh ho ho, Ezlo. You are no shape to be speaking at me like that,” the demon in purple smiled. “Now I wasted enough time here already. I have the Light Force to search for. Farewell, _master._ ”

And with a gust of wind, Vaati was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 985


	6. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at long chapters so I decided to try telling a story in a series of drabbles. I never wrote a Vaati centric fic nor a LOZ fic before so do not hesitate to assist me in fixing mistakes. These drabbles are third person mainly focusing on Vaati's story around the games The Minish Cap and Four Swords. Please enjoy! Drabble lengths will very.

It was months after he turned the old Minish into a green bird hat. Or was it days? Vaati lost track and never really cared to continue keeping count. He was focused on learning everything he can about the Light Force.

There was book he came across speaking of the Picori Blade and a chest sealing away powerful monsters. Maybe the force was in there. It must be since, by default, only something as powerful as the Light Force can keep all those monsters at bay. Then he glanced at a poster on a wall advertising a sword tournament. The mage read the poster over and over. And grinned. The chest will be revealed to the winner of the tournament. How lucky for him to come across this.

Piece of cake. He can handle swordplay. He was the most powerful sorcerer after all. This will be nothing. If Vaati can learn spells, he can learn the ways of the sword. It would be easy.

Oh, if only he could kick his past self right in the ass. _Easy._ Ha! Within a few hours, Vaati was already tired of wielding the sword in his red and blistered hand. He angrily dropped the cursed thing and glared down at his abused hand, spouting curses under his breath.

One thing about Vaati was that he was arrogant, and oh so stubborn. He made it a challenge against himself to wield a blade in no time. And he **will** succeed in being victorious. His visible red eye glanced over at the offending sword. It mocked him and with a short rest, Vaati picked up the blade once more and began the drills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake in updates. Apologies.
> 
> Word count: 278


	7. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at long chapters so I decided to try telling a story in a series of drabbles. I never wrote a Vaati centric fic nor a LOZ fic before so do not hesitate to assist me in fixing mistakes. These drabbles are third person mainly focusing on Vaati's story around the games The Minish Cap and Four Swords. Please enjoy! Drabble lengths will very.

“Hyah!” sounded a scream from, well, it sounds like a young boy. Vaati’s long ears twitched and his head turned in the direction to where the shout came from. Now who would be shouting this far into the woods? Training perhaps? The mage let out an amused snort. It sounds like the child was trying to do sword techniques. He should go over and show the child how a _true_ swords man preforms.

The shout sounded again and Vaati leisurely strolls into a clearing in the woods. The clearing was small but large enough for practicing the techniques of the sword. The boy stood in the center of the clearing and was waving a long practice stick around. Rather expertly, Vaati might add. But he did not for he saw error in the boy’s movements.

He left himself too open.

Which allowed the sorcerer to duck around the other and deliver a swift kick to the boy’s leg, causing him to tumble to the ground. The blonde Hylian let out a surprised squeal as he fell, landing right on his rear. There were curses and unsaid accusations from the boy as bright blue eyes look up from underneath blond fringe, glaring right at Vaati. The pale sorcerer gave a small smirk back. He felt no need to explain his actions.

“Would you like to see how a _real_ swordsman preforms,” the purple haired youth asked with as much arrogance he can muster. As if he did not just learn the ways of the sword a few months ago with restless training. There were callouses on his hands to prove such escapades.

The nameless blond slowly stood, barely standing an inch over Vaati which the sorcerer did take notice of the minuet difference in height. Before the Hylian could speak, there was already a sword in Vaati’s hand and he preformed his dance, grinning in satisfaction as the boy watched with his blue eyes wide in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 326


	8. The Tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at long chapters so I decided to try telling a story in a series of drabbles. I never wrote a Vaati centric fic nor a LOZ fic before so do not hesitate to assist me in fixing mistakes. These drabbles are third person mainly focusing on Vaati's story around the games The Minish Cap and Four Swords. Please enjoy! Drabble lengths will very.

The sword tournament he entered has proven easy countless of times. The opponents he faced were either novices or Vaati overestimated Hyrule’s guards. He never once used his magic to defeat anyone, a great insult. He expected, well, more. More fighting, more challenge.

Not the disappointment he felt as he downed another, pointing his blade at the man’s throat and claiming victory. At least he was closer to the Light Force. That was all that mattered.

He was a finalist and a smirk formed on his face. One step closer. His eye flicked over to the right and he took notice of the blond-haired youth he met in the woods a few days prior. The boy was standing next to someone who looked regal in appearance. Her hair was longer, and a lighter shade of blond compared to the boys. Smoother. Her dress was a silk pink, a crown settled neatly on top of her head. And she was glaring right at the sorcerer.

Princess Zelda, Vaati bemused to himself. He could feel her hate directed towards him. She sensed something wrong with the sorcerer and Vaati, in response, gave the princess a sly wink. He even blew a kiss.

Zelda looked embarrassed and more in rage. Her eyes widened considerably, the tips of her ears burning a bright pink. The blond youth next to her glanced between the sorcerer and the princess, chewing on his lip. The boy took the princess’s hand, giving Vaati a dirty look, and dragged her away.

Vaati chuckled at what had just transpired, and his focus was back on the tournament. His final opponent was a large thing, muscles ripping from underneath his tunic. He was covered in a slim coat of sweat while Vaati had yet to show fatigue. His arrogance pooled off him as he readied himself into his stance, the larger man following Vaati’s league. Vaati took notice of how the man moved slow. He will use that to his advantage. What an unfair fight, putting someone small against this large beastly Hylian. The sword in Vaati’s hand spun as he twirled it expertly in his fingers, his one visible eye gleaming with taunting.

The man charged first and Vaati simply side stepped out of the way. The man let out a growl and swung his mighty blade and Vaati dodged that blow as well. They continued this dance, the man trying to land a hit and Vaati just maneuvering around the blade with grace and a smirk. Not once did he use his magic, there was no fun in cheating.

Unless Vaati _had_ too. And so far, he had not needed to cheat.

There was a nick on his cheek and Vaati let out a curse. The fool managed to land a hit and he drowned in his slight victory, a large smile on the Hylian’s face. Vaati wanted to rip it off. Gripping the sword tighter in his hand, he shrugged off his cape, grinning manically.

Finally, a _real_ challenge.

The larger man took notice of the change in his tiny opponent. It was as if he was going easy, just playing around. The long-haired youth before him pointed his sword right at the Hylian, standing in a pose indicating that he was switching from the defense to the offense.

The man swallowed and readied himself.

The crowd was cheering either for the purple youth or for the large man, their screams deafening. There was a chant for violence and Vaati would happily oblige in their request. Vaati bounced on his feet and then swiftly charged forward and the man could only see a purple blur rushing right at him. He barely had anytime to block the thin blade that was targeting his face.

Vaati let out a huff and spun on his heel, twisting himself around to aim at the other man’s leg. If Vaati could disable him, the sorcerer will be victorious. His advances were blocked once more. At least the man was on the defense. That was a good sign.

And he was getting tired, while Vaati had so much energy and giddiness from being so close to his goal. He just had to keep hitting and striking until the man either gave up or fell to Vaati’s blade. The sorcerer did not care which outcome he was fated too, as long as he won. Their dance continued but with Vaati in the lead, managing to land small cuts on the man’s cheeks and arms.

He felt her glare on the back of his head once more and Vaati let out a snort. She returned with her friend whose name Vaati did not learn nor did he care for. He doubted he would see either of those two again.

The sorcerer swiftly turned his head, his lavender hair blowing about as he ran up to the man. His eye landed on Zelda and her small entourage. Giving her a smirk and yet another flirtatious wink, he swung his sword down with all his might.

The sword was smacked right out of the larger man’s hand, flying through the air, and landed with a loud clatter.

The crowd was silent.

And then erupted into loud applause.

Vaati lowered his sword and ignored the outstretched hand from the larger man. There was no need for familiarity while his goal was right in front of him. He snapped his fingers and his cape was draped over his form once more. His sword disappeared as he stepped up to the small stage with the chest and sword. He ignored the king’s praise, he ignored the cheers from the crowd, and he ignored the burning gaze from Princess Zelda.

The noise surrounding him faded into a dull sound as he stared at the chest with the sword protruding from it. The Light Force. Right there.

Waiting.

“What say you, swordsman Vaati, champion of this tournament,” the king’s voice snapped him out of his daze.

Vaati blinked lazily and smiled. It was unsettling.

“I say this,” he raised his hand, and destroyed the sword, thus opening the chest and releasing its hidden darkness upon the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1024


	9. Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at long chapters so I decided to try telling a story in a series of drabbles. I never wrote a Vaati centric fic nor a LOZ fic before so do not hesitate to assist me in fixing mistakes. These drabbles are third person mainly focusing on Vaati's story around the games The Minish Cap and Four Swords. Please enjoy! Drabble lengths will very.

“Damn. Damn! Damn it!!” Vaati screamed in frustration.

There was nothing in the chest other than monsters and curses. Now Vaati was here, two days later, pacing in a wood far away from Hyrule castle. He currently was wanted for, well, destroying the Picori Blade and turning the princess into stone. It was revenge for glaring at him so. It was annoying. Her friend tried to fight Vaati, a weak act of heroism, and failed. The blond then fled from the city and Vaati had seen the last of him.

Good riddance, small brat dressed in green.

“Goddess damn it!” the sorcerer shrieked and kicked a rock, sending it flying. All that training, that fighting, for nothing but a broken sword and monsters. Well. The training was not for naught. Vaati can now use a sword. An advantage.

He was now back at square one and with not a single clue to where the Light Force can be. Ezlo said it was in all living things. But _where_. Where!?

In a fit of rage, he shot a powerful blast at a tree, turning it into splinters. This whole god damn situation was insufferable, embarrassing, and just-

“OH, DAMN IT ALL!” Vaati screamed once more, the wind whipping around him, pulling up sticks and rocks, sending leaves and branches flying. The small area of the wood was destroyed and Vaati felt somewhat better after the, ahem, _small_ outburst.

Now that his wrath has subsided, he can think about what his next move would be. Possibly another visit to the library.

The library in Castle Town where he was a wanted criminal.

He smirked.

Good thing Vaati was a sorcerer, master of wind and illusion.

And of swords.

He hovered in the air for a moment before shooting off into the sky and then into the direction of Castle Town. After an hour or two of flight, he landed right outside of the town, behind a tree located near the gate. Vaati closed his eyes, muttering an incantation under his breath. When his eyes opened, it appeared nothing happened. His appearance remained the same.

However, when Vaati glanced over at a small pool of water, his reflection showed something else. Short brown hair, pale green eyes, freckles adorning his face. A normal Hylian look to him, an illusion.

Taking pride in his work, sandaled feet stepped from beyond the tree and he made his way to the gate, even nodding at the guards at their posts. The guards, in turn, acknowledged him back. What greeted him in the town was gossip and utter disappointment.

There was a lack of chaos and panic. The towns people continued as if their own princess has not been turned to stone, as if the Piccori sword was not broken. Are all Hylians this stupid?

No. Perhaps the word he should use was ignorant. It seems no one knows of the situation at the castle nor of Vaati’s current wanted status. Which makes things easier for the sorcerer for he only must be weary of the guards. But even then, the Hylian guards were as stupid as the ignorant civilians wandering the streets.

Worthless fools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 528


	10. Searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at long chapters so I decided to try telling a story in a series of drabbles. I never wrote a Vaati centric fic nor a LOZ fic before so do not hesitate to assist me in fixing mistakes. These drabbles are third person mainly focusing on Vaati's story around the games The Minish Cap and Four Swords. Please enjoy! Drabble lengths will very.

He left the library more annoyed and confused rather than enlightened with a new plan of action. Which was his reason for visiting. There was hardly any information on the Light Force which allowed Vaati to believe that the Hylian people are growing ignorant of their own culture. That fact alone fed to his belief of the stupidity of the long-eared race.

No respect for history and knowledge. A waste.

A waste of magic.

It was a good thing he took the cap for himself. The mage was putting it to greater use.

Vaati stared smugly at the purple cap with the red jewel in his hands as he sat on the stair of the library. He felt the hat’s power flowing into him, giving him what he wanted. Even without the cap, he would still have his unlimited magic for that was what he wished for. Power.

But the hat only did so much. His power was not enough. Vaati did not consider himself greedy. Even in this form, he felt small, weak. He wanted to make his mark on the world, to show them how powerful he can be, to prove he was more than just a squabbling rat the size of a Hylian’s thumb.

Vaati placed the hat back on his head, adjusting it accordingly. The human library here was not helping his search. The only places he could think of that would be worth visiting were the Minish temples and Ezlo’s personal collection.

It has not been that long since Vaati turned the older Minish into a hat. But to the wind mage, it felt like an eternity. The home was home no longer. It was nothing more than a memory to be forgotten.

He decided to visit the Wood Minish last, not wanting to see his old master anytime soon. Vaati took to the skies and flew north to the mountain Minish. His search began there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 321


	11. Cave of Flames

The guardian that Vaati encountered in the Cave of Flames was of no importance or hassle to take care of. The creature lunged at him from behind and the sorcerer turned sharply on his heal, lunging his palm forward, letting out a curse so powerful it shook the cavern walls. Pebbles fell and landed at his feet as the harsh red glow from the curse subsided. The guardian was a beautiful creature of pure white with a soothing voice. Now it was ugly, and its scream sounded like nails on a chalkboard. It spit lava and thrashed about. The thing landed in a pool of magma and disappeared into the depths.

Vaati stared at the spot where his creation once stood with a satisfied smirk on his face. He turned, his cape flowing about him in such a manner. Now that the guardian was out of his way, he could freely study the cave for more information he seeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for the kudos! I don't expect many since I am enjoying writing the story and sticking with it. Kudos are nice but this time I am not going to place my motivation only on kudos and only writing for me instead. I also hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far! I am trying to do as much research on the games as I can since I have not played The Minish Cap. I would like too! It would definitely help with my characterization of Vaati a lot. 
> 
> Word count: 159


	12. Waiting

The cave had writings and carvings on the wall he could understand but retained little focus in them. Vaati considered them to be pointless scribbles, only leading to other temples he had no interest in-

His visible red eye skimmed back to the inscription he barely glanced over. A palace. A floating palace. His face lit up in visible glee. Finally, something he can work with. Unfortunately, the writing on the temple walls tell him nothing of the palace’s location in the land of Hyrule. Yes, it was in the sky. But _where_ was the question. Vaati refuses to go blindly flying around.

It would make him look like the biggest of fools and appearances were everything. Especially if he wants to be feared.

The look of joy on his face faded into one of distain and displeasure. More searching about, more obstacles. His goal looked very, very, _very_ , far away; almost unreachable. But he set out on this road, he refused to go back. If he could handle waiting for Ezlo to finish the hat, he can wait a little longer.

All good things come to those who wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 190


	13. Deepwood Shrine

He inwardly groaned when he caught sight of his next destination. Vaati wanted to save Minish Woods for last. Yet the writings on in the Cave of Flames led him here. His clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth in annoyance.

Deepwood Shrine. Vaati has never personally been there. Ezlo told the sorcerer about its significance, about a Minish city now lost and abandoned, wrecked with age. The wind mage stood at the entrance of the shrine, giving it a single once over before walking inside. The shrine was full of cobwebs, scattered object, empty. Not a single human or Minish has set foot in the shrine and Vaati would soon to be the first.

Until he saw a mop of blond hair and a familiar, annoyingly green hat.

Vaati paused, a look of surprise on his face. The look turned into a snarl.

Luck was still on his side, the clad in green boy Vaati met in the woods has not noticed him, nor did the bird like hat on his head. Vaati intended to keep it that way.

Though, he was curious as to why the boy was here in the shrine. The wind mage lingered in the shadows, watching the two. Ezlo was squawking at the boy who, in return, looked rather exasperated. Vaati smirked. It felt good to know that others understood his pain of having the old sage as a master. He watched the one-sided argument (either the boy was mute or choose not to speak. It does not matter to the sorcerer for the boy was a roadblock) with mild interest, following the clad in green youth through the shrine.

He would open doors, turn over pots, defeat an enemy every now and then, ignore Ezlo’s squawking. He was looking for something. Vaati narrowed his eyes. Looking for _what_. As long as the child did not get in the way of Vaati’s search…

For now, he left the boy to his own devices, a decision he would regret very much in the distant future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 339


	14. I'm Not Angry

“Vaati!”

A shriek which sounded more like a bird squawking made the sorcerer look up from his studying of the temple walls. The Temple of Droplets lived up to its name being wet and very drippy. Several times water fell from the ceiling and onto the sorcerer’s nose making him frown. And he frowned now while he glared at the clad in green youth who dared disrupt his reading. His one visible red eye moved from the blond’s face to the hat sitting on top of his head.

Vaati stared for a minute longer before turning his gaze back to the writings on the temple walls. The green hat squawked again, obviously angry that Vaati ignored the two. The boy was of no importance and was easily looked over. Though Vaati did have to applaud the child’s courage and determination.

Even if he was a fool for thinking he could just run up behind the sorcerer while he was reading. Vaati felt the shift in the air even before the green youth started running with his sword drawn. Vaati summoned his own blade and twisted his body around the broad sword, countering it with his own sword and pushing the boy back with a hard kick to the gut.

Vaati swung his sword to the side, listening to the sharp sound of wind parting due to the sudden and hard movements of his sword. He stood with his head held high, his eye glaring down at the gasping boy on the ground while his absurd hat wailed in concern. The wind mage smirked.

“Ah…oh dear I do not think I learned your name,” he said nonchalantly. “Not that it matters.”

Ezlo turned his small head and pointed his sharp beak right at the sorcerer, hissing like a goose. The scenario before him was comical that Vaati chuckled to himself. A boy and a talking hat were trying to thwart him. A mere child. This child was nothing compared the wind mage Vaati.

“Are you trying to stop me, Ezlo?” Vaati mused as he tilted his head to the side, a wicked smile forming on his lips. The boy’s reaction to Vaati’s familiarity was laughable. “In that form? With that stick bearing child?”

“ _Link_ ,” Ezlo snapped. “Is not just any child. I know he will stop you. I believe in him!”

Vaati threw his head back and laughed, causing the clad in green boy to flinch back in fear. This was all too much for the purple man. Believing? This _brat_ can hardly fight let alone face against Vaati! And Ezlo believes!? Hysterical!

“You!” Vaati laughed. “You believe in him!? Oh, come now, Ezlo already replacing me? What a fool! You were a fool for not believing in my talents! And you are still a fool for thinking this Hylian child can do anything.”

Whatever Ezlo was about to say, Vaati did not wish to hear it. His sword disappeared from his hand and he turned on his heel, venturing back to the carving on the walls. The boy, Link, stood up and came charging once more. Vaati sighed in annoyance and snapped his fingers, a pit forming underneath the stupid hero. Link and Ezlo screamed as they fell, disappearing into the black. Let the guardian of this temple handle those two headaches.

As he went back to reading the runes on the walls, a snarl formed on his face. Ezlo believed in Link. Hearing that come from the bird’s mouth hurt. Did Ezlo ever believe in Vaati while he was an apprentence?

“No,” he whispered to himself. “I’m not angry. I’m not _angry!_ ” He felt the still air grew heavy. Placing a hand on the wall, Vaati tried to focus his attention on the runes and not the sinking feeling in his chest.

“I’m not angry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a first! I never wrote 14 chapters of anything before and I am really glade I decided to do short stories instead of page long chapters. It really helps with the flow of everything since I personally like reading long things but hate writing them. I do hope you all are enjoying this thus far!


	15. Pacing

There was a sinking ache in his chest that ceased to dissipate which left Vaati angry. He was angry that he felt, yes, felt _jealous_ of the fact that Ezlo clearly favored Link, that stupid _Hylian brat_ over his own disciple. The disciple the once mage chosen **himself**. Vaati blinked as the rock next to him exploded into pebbles. This rage was influencing his magic.

It felt stronger. Lips pulled back into a grin. He would use that to his advantage.

The runes he read at the Temple of Droplets spoke of what he sought for and what he was curious about. A floating fortress in the sky. And being a wind mage, of course his interest was piqued. Vaati wanted that castle for himself.

A place where Ezlo and his new friend will not find him.

Fingers weaved through lilac locks as he paced and considered his next move. The runes also spoke nonsense. Vaati had trouble reading them and understanding. He did know he must travel to yet another temple. It was annoying, warping from place to place in search of the Light Force and this flying palace. It was like he was being played with.

And Vaati did not enjoy being manipulated.

He removed the Wishing Cap, staring intently into the red jewel dawned in the center of the purple cap. The jewel was as saturated as his intense red eyes. When he first removed the hat from his head, before he went to the sword tournament in Castle Town, he was afraid his wish would be undone, and he would be a minish once more.

Yet nothing happened. He remained a Hylian, his power still surged within him, and the cap was silent. The hat was not the source of his magic even though it provided him sorcery. Vaati was a mage now. The hat was only an accessory. One he used to taunt the bird named Ezlo with. His wish can only be undone by another wish and Vaati refused to have that happen.

No on shall have this hat.

He placed the cap back onto his head, adjusting it so it sat properly. He went back to pacing, ears twitching as he thought to decipher the runes. If only he could understand the location of where he wanted to go next.

He stopped pacing and turned back to the wall again. His visible eye scanned the writing once more, in case he missed something.

“There!” he beamed. Seems he has. “There you are. Fortress of Winds. A place I would personally enjoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) New Year! I had a bit of a distraction and apologies for that. The story is currently following my notes loosely and I don't normally write a full blown multichaptered fic. Normally I do small one-shots. But new things are welcome and I should get used to writing longer works even if the chapters are short. 
> 
> I do hope you all are enjoying this so far!


	16. Fear

Link was proving to be more of a nuisance than Vaati had expected him to be. The boy clad in green was either smart enough to get through the dungeons, or very stupid for he persisted and continued to grind on Vaati’s nerves. No matter how many times Vaati has struck him down and left the child and talking hat to fend off the final dungeon monster. Already has the boy been through two dungeons, gathering items. Help. Link was heading for his third.

Which was Vaati’s next destination for his search of power, for the Light Force. The wind mage snarled, pointed canines poking out from pale lips as his visible eye narrowed, glaring at the boy who waltzed into the Fortress of Winds.

Vaati heard him laugh and Ezlo’s squawking. The bitter feeling he felt days prior reared its ugly head and the next thing Vaati knew was he had the boy in green pinned to the wall, a hand at his throat and squeezing.

Vaati saw red. Everything was red. Anger. Red. Green with red on it. Too much green. _Red. Purple. **Red.**_ Kill the boy and be done with it. He was the reason the mage feels this way. This frustration of running around in circles, the disappointment and utter betrayal he felt with Ezlo favored the weak _Hylian._

Link let out a gasp, his dull nails digging into Vaati’s wrist. A futile attempt to pull at the hand crushing his wind pipe. Ezlo was somewhere, Vaati did not care. His entire focus was on Link and the thought of ridding himself of these distractions. There was a laugh. It sounded pained. It sounded broken, bitter, hateful, tired.

Who was laughing? It sure was not the choking green brat. Or Ezlo for that matter who had a parrot like tone in his voice.

Was he laughing?

Vaati put both hands on Link’s throat now, an insane look on his face, and squeezed. Soon everything would be over. He would search in peace for the power he wanted, maybe even take the princess who annoyed him so and force her to be a maid. That would be funny, a royal brat lowered to servitude.

Link stopped struggling at this point and was starting to go limp. Nearly there.

Something slammed into the side of his head and the wind mage saw stars. He lost his footing, hands slipping from the boy and stumbled into the wall opposite of Link who was now on the ground, gasping and coughing for air.

Angry red lines adorned the pale skin on his neck and light purple skin surrounded the lines. Ugly bruises will appear in the next few days.

Vaati stood there, staring in shock at what nearly happened. All his witnesses of violence in the bars as a Minish, all those threats. Never has anyone been killed. Even in the sword tournament, he has not _killed_. But curses he placed, threats he made, never death. Never killed.

And he wonders why, he has not done it sooner.

A wicked smile formed on pale lips, reaching all the way up to his red eyes. Snuffing out enemies, _for good_ , would be a simple solution to an on-going problem. Curses were elementary now.

He blinked when he noticed a sword being pointed at his throat. Link (still gasping) glaring with blue eyes full of hatred at the man clad in purple.

Adrenaline rush gone, Vaati’s wicked smile disappeared, shock and fear replacing it. Not fear for the boy standing in front of him. Link blinked in surprise, lowering his sword. The wind mage growled and waved his hand and Link was gone, his cry of surprise cut off as he disappeared to the main room of the dungeon.

Such insolence, showing pity to an enemy.

No. Vaati was not afraid of Link.

He was afraid of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaati might slowly be going mad.. probably due to the hat or due to repressed emotions of anger towards his master. Or both! It only gets worse lmao
> 
> But I would like to thank you guys for 100 hits!


End file.
